


Swallow Your Pride

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How hard is it to ask for what you want, Taekwoon?”</p>
<p>Lee Hongbin had never forgotten how his hyung looked that day–with his broad shoulders and icy glare. How Jung Taekwoon’s hands clasped around his latte cup and he replied softly, “Sometimes, Hongbin…it’s pretty damn hard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Your Pride

“How hard is it to ask for what you want, Taekwoon?”

Lee Hongbin had never forgotten how his hyung looked that day–with his broad shoulders and icy glare. How Jung Taekwoon’s hands clasped around his latte cup and he replied softly, “Sometimes, Hongbin…it’s pretty damn hard.” 

Hongbin looked at the older man in surprise. “But you were running a fever, hyung! Who knows what could have happened to you…I mean, Hakyeon-hyung was–”

“…I know.” Taekwoon looked at the ground, his cheeks turning pink. Hakyeon had been beside himself with worry, and had nearly hit Taekwoon’s cheek in anger. His body had been hot and his throat dry, but the other members were too busy with their own troubles and concerns. Taekwoon had said he was going for a walk to buy coffee from the nearby convenience store, but on the way back his body had felt like it was burning up from the inside.

Trembling, Taekwoon had pulled out his cellphone and looked at his contacts, pressed the button for Lee Hongbin, hoping that the younger would answer. 

“Taekwoon-hyung? What’s up?” Hongbin’s deep, friendly voice resounded over the line, and Taekwoon had replied weakly, “I’m sick. I went to the store…but I’m having trouble getting back. Feel so weak. Could…you come get me?”

Hongbin’s voice was immediately full of concern and he had gotten their manager to send out a car. When they found him, Taekwoon was leaning on a brick wall. Instead of Hongbin however, the person that climbed out was Hakyeon, his hair dishevelled and his eyes full of worry.

Taekwoon felt the other man’s hands touch his cheeks, cool and comforting–but Hakyeon’s eyes were on fire. “Why didn’t you tell any of us you weren’t feeling well, Taekwoonie?” 

Immediately he felt a sense of shame. He just didn’t want to inconvenience anyone. “I…everyone was busy today and…I thought I could…” He saw Hakyeon’s shaking hand and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the stinging slap that he knew Hakyeon would give him. 

But the seconds passed, and nothing happened. When Taekwoon opened his eyes, Hakyeon’s palm was inches away from the main vocalist’s face, trembling, but it didn’t connect. 

“H…Hakyeonnie…” Taekwoon felt small, his face even redder than before. Combined with the fever, Taekwoon felt like he was going to cry. The look in Hakyeon’s face went from angry to sad, and the leader had said softly, disappointed in his lifelong friend:

“…come on, let’s go home.” Hakyeon helped Taekwoon get into the car, and though the leader had remained affectionate and caring–he had gotten Taekwoon a cool cloth and medicine, placing the latter into Taekwoon’s hoodie for later–he remained silent all the way back to the dorm.

When they had gotten back, Hakyeon helped Taekwoon into his bed and said softly, “You really have to learn how to ask, Woonie.” after making sure that the main vocalist was comfortable, the leader left without another word, quietly shutting the door behind him.

That was when Taekwoon knew he had really fucked up. Later on, Hongbin would tell Taekwoon about how Hakyeon had nearly cried. “He said that he should have noticed you weren’t feeling well, and kept saying that you should have said something.” It was Hongbin, not Hakyeon who was sitting next to his bed, holding out a bowl of porridge for Taekwoon to eat.

Somehow, that just made Taekwoon feel even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was aimlessly looking for prompts on vixx generator (http://vixxgenerator.tumblr.com), when I stumbled across a really good one. I still have work to do, but I also like freewriting to destress, so this just kind of…happened, I guess? I’ll expand this into a full fic later on.
> 
> Originally posted on my writing sideblog, http://elaade.tumblr.com


End file.
